


Stone Me

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting of David and Goliath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Me

            Goliath of Gath, pissed on the sons of Israel. He was a warrior, standing more than four cubits tall. Broad shouldered, bearded, and unafraid of anything the Israelites could challenge him with.

            And they had sent a _boy_ to face him. A mere stripling in a half tunic, with no beard upon his face and barely any hair on his thin, sturdy legs. Goliath felt a stirring in his groin. It had been too long since he’d laid with a whore. And this boy was far too fair to die. He didn’t even have a weapon in his bare hands. He was nothing, but a child.

            “Go home, boy.” Goliath called good-naturedly. He was not a killer. This boy was too young to die today.

            The youth shook his head. He stood there, with the breeze ruffling his light hair. They were alone in the valley. Beyond the hills to Goliath’s back lay the Philistine camp, and beyond the boy were the Israelites. Yet here, they were alone. It was almost peaceful with the wind and the silence. The youth had a staff, and a sling, and nothing more. Goliath couldn’t help wondering who he was that his coward of a king had sent him out to die so poorly armed.

            “Where is your sword?” He moved closer. “Your shield? Your armor?” _Why have you come to die so bare and young and helpless?_

            “I have no need of them.” The boy said, looking up at him.

            “Do you think I’m a dog?” Goliath asked softly. “Is that why you’ve come after me with nothing, but a stick?” He strode forward and seized the boy by the hair, pulling his hair back to look at him more closely. The boy faced him without fear.

            “What’s your name?” Goliath cupped the boy’s jaw, studying him. Thin nose, thin lips, pale skin, and still he hungered for the lad.

            “David.” The boy told him fearlessly.

            “How old are you?”

            “Old enough to stand in battle.” David returned.

            Goliath chuckled. “How about in bed?” He moved his hand to cup the boy through his tunic. His cock was a good enough size for such a slight boy. It swelled slightly at his touch.

            “Old enough for that as well.” David didn’t flinch from the hand touching him.

            Goliath released him, nudging him slightly with his hand. “Go home. Come back when you’ve been with a woman or two.”

            He turned his back and went to kneel by the stream. His throat was dry, and his lips starved…he scooped up a handful of clear water and brought it to his lips, wishing it was the boy’s mouth instead.

            Something hard smashed into the side of his head and he reeled, staggering. Goliath shook his head, trying to clear it of the sudden wave of dizziness. His cheek was sticky and wet. The rock David had used to try to smash his skull rolled into the stream; there was blood on it. Bloodlust rose in him and Goliath went for the shepherd boy

            David jumped backward, reaching for his sling. He loaded it quickly, but not fast enough. Goliath reached him before he could loose it. He backhanded him across the face and David lurched backwards. The giant caught him by the neck before he could fall and lifted him up eye to eye.

            “You little fool.”

            David struggled, hands digging into Goliath’s fingers, trying to get free from the grip around his neck. Finally, he kicked out, catching Goliath right across the groin. Goliath grunted, lessening his hold on David so that the youth was able to squirm free. He landed on the ground, stumbling. Leaping to his feet he headed for the hill. Goliath reached out a foot and tripped him neatly into the streambed. David came up spluttering and Goliath hauled him out of the water. He shook him slightly, and then tossed him onto the grass.

            “You want to face me today? This is the battle you get then.”

            David started to crawl away over the grass, but Goliath pinned him easily. For a moment he just held him there, letting the boy squirm beneath him. The feel of the young body against his own was pleasurable enough. He could simply spend himself on the boy’s skin and let him go. His cock twitched again, and the decision was made. He would have the boy. Goliath reached down to pull the boy’s tunic up.

            “What’re you doing?“ David struggled harder, trying to escape.

            “What do you think I’m doing?” He rubbed his knuckles over the boy’s ball sack, letting him tremble under his touch. He was surprised as anything to have the boy arch back against his hand. “What’s this then, eh?”

            “If you’re going to do it, do it.” David growled at him over his shoulder.

            A deep chuckle burst free from Goliath’s lips. He turned the boy over to look at him. The boy’s eyes were dark with lust, young as they were.

            Goliath moved his hand up to touch the boy’s lips, thin and curved and hungry… “You’re not afraid. Why’s that?”

            “I had a dream last night…” David murmured. “I was in a battle, and all around me, men were fighting and screaming and dying…but you, you were there….and a voice spoke to me, from the heavens.” He paused.

            “What did it say?” Goliath was intrigued despite himself.

            “ _This day the Lord will deliver you into my hand_.” David whispered. “Just like that.”

            Goliath just stared at him, as David’s hand slid down the front of his tunic and up under it….the boy’s hand moved easily over his cock, barely able to close around it. His fingers were lithe and nimble and the giant shivered, in spite of himself.

            The boy stroked him, slowly at first, cautiously. He kept an eye on Goliath’s face, and when the giant didn’t stop him, he grew bolder. His hands slid across Goliath’s balls, cupping them. They were heavy in his small hands, and he caressed them, watching Goliath’s reaction. He slid his nails over them lightly, smiling as the giant tensed under his touch.

            “Do you like that?”

            Goliath snorted, then smiled despite himself. He hadn’t smiled in some time, not because of a young boy under him, not like this. It was pleasurable.

            “It’s most enjoyable.” 

            David smiled, and in that moment Goliath thought the shepherd boy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The boy’s hand moved from the base of his cock down to the tip, then up again, stroking him rougher and rougher, until Goliath grunted and pushed him away.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “I want to put it in you.” Goliath said simply.

            David stared at him, then a flush spread across his face, from his cheeks to his ears.

            “Why do you blush so?” Goliath asked. “Have you never lain with another?”

            “Not one so big as you.” David confessed.

            Goliath chuckled. “I’ll make it easy on you.” He moved up so that he knelt over the boy’s face, his cock hanging above his mouth. David stared up at him, waiting. There’s the slightest hint of fear in his eyes, and Goliath wanted to simultaneously take that away, and to also make it grow larger. He parted the boy’s lips easily, and thrusted inside.

            Warmth, such as he had never known engulfed his cock and Goliath groaned, lifting his face to the sun as he fucked the shepherd’s boy mouth. The heat of the sun danced upon his skin. He thrusted further and further down the boy’s throat, watching the ripples as he tried to swallow. When his cock was coated in saliva and the boy was gagging helplessly beneath him…

            Goliath pulled out, not caring that his cock dripped wetly over the boy’s cheeks and chin. He seized David’s hips and rolled him over. Parting his cheeks, he sighed in silent wonder at the shepherd boy’s hole. Untouched, pure and perfect. Goliath sucked on his thumb for a moment before easing it in. David was tight, resistant to his touch. He pushed further, past the ring of muscle, savoring the feel of the boy clenching around his thumb. David gasped, clutching at the grass beneath his fingers. The giant’s thumb was big enough, he couldn’t bear the thought of the man’s cock.

            Goliath leaned down, pulling the boy’s head up by the hair. “Shall I fuck you then? Shall I break you open on my cock?”

            “Do it.” David gasped. “Do it.”

            Goliath slid his thumbs down inside the boy’s cheeks, parting them wider, wide enough so that he could press the tip of his cock inside. He got the whole head in, then pressed further inside. David was panting heavily, fingers clutching even tighter at the grass underneath him. The giant wasn’t joking about splitting him open. His whole backside was on fire, the width of it being spread apart for the man’s manhood. He rocked forward on his knees, trying to balance, trying to keep some semblance of self while he was fucked into the earth.

             A large hand wrapped itself around his cock, covering it completely as it stroked him, warming him, touching him. David arched into the touch, biting his lip. He wanted to cry out as his orgasm was wrung from him, but he couldn’t utter a word to save his life.

            Goliath thrust into the boy’s ass, hard as anything. He couldn’t get it all in, but the half that was, _by Dagon_ , it felt like it was where it belonged. Half a dozen more thrusts and he came with a grunt, spilling inside the boy’s ass.

            Goliath eased off the lad and lay there on his back in the grass, cock lax against his thigh. He felt gloriously spent. The sunlight was bright upon his face; he could sleep here and now.

            David eased over on his side, wincing slightly. He was sore all over, but in a pleasant way. He glanced at the giant lying beside him in the mid-morning sun.

            “How do you feel?”

            Goliath looked at him in surprise. “I…” He felt good. From his mouth to his groin, sated and sweaty and aching in a good way. He wanted to lie there forever in the sun with this thin boy beside him, so that he could sleep and when he woke, flip him over and take him again and again until they were both exhausted.

            But he would leave that for another day.

            Goliath pushed himself to his feet, straightening his tunic so that it fell over his thighs.

            David sat up, looking at him, waiting. Goliath pulled him up to his feet without a second thought, cupping the boy’s jaw as he kissed him. His beard was rough against David’s cheek, but his kiss was gentle.

           


End file.
